Will's story
by Autumnpelt the rouge
Summary: This is set in wolves of the beyond area, Will, Silver and Alepha are rouge wolves that don't have a clan and don't follow any of their customs. :3 RATED T CUZ I ISH SUPER PARANOID :l


Will's Story

A she-wolf with scars across her pelt lifted her head to the moon as it shone its light on her fur, creating a tide of silver sheen to appear on her pelt. The light also unveiled two sleeping wolf pups from the shadows. Living in a cave so vast and dark, the wolves always had a good view of the full moon. The she-wolf flicked her ears at the sound of water dripping, her gaze distant. Her pups stirred in their sleep. The she-wolf nuzzled one of the puppy's pelts. "Oh Will, you seem to have inherited my wings and claws." Being horribly mutated, the she-wolf had grown wings and unnatural claws so long that even if they were sheathed they would always stick out. Her other pup, however, had absolutely no ugly flaws. "Silver, I can always count on you for loyalty," she murmured. The wolf shook out her pelt and sleep overwhelmed her.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Silver was howling with excitement as his disfigured brother, Will, chased after him. The silvery grey wolf raced after him, but one of his paws landed in a rabbit hole and his claws snagged. Will let out a sharp whine and flipped over, landing on his head. But instead of getting up, Will lay there in pain. The young wolf tried to move but a jolt of pain shot up his foreleg. 'Oh no! I'm broken!' Will thought. Silver ran back to his brother and loomed over his body. "Don't be so pathetic, get up," he snorted, kicking dust on Will. Will cringed as dust tickled his nose and stung his eyes. Their mother, Alepha came running over to Will. "Will wake up," she urged. "I did everything I could to help him," Silver put in hastily. Alepha didn't look convinced but said nothing. "Help him onto my back," she ordered. Reluctantly, Silver helped his mother move Will onto her back. Without warning, Alepha shot off, leaving Silver dumbfounded.

"Urgh…where am I?" Will moaned as he slowly got up, ignoring the piercing pain that sent tremors all over his body. His leg didn't hurt as much, but he could tell that it had stiffened over time. Alepha sniffed him with concern before gathering some moss to soak into a small waterfall that made not even one sound. Some of the water dripped as she nudged the moss towards Will. "Here, drink," Alepha advised him. Will just looked at her with a wary glance before obediently lapping up the water in the moss, leaving it completely dry. "Thank you mother," Will murmured softly. Alepha twitched her tail and kept silent. Suddenly, Silver padded up to them and nudged Will harder than usual. Will stifled a snarl when his brother did this. "Come on Will, let's play!" Silver barked, wagging his tail. But Will knew everything thing he was saying was faux. Silver had never treated his brother as an equal. But rather as a little rag toy that he would bully and chew on all the time when he got bored. Of course Alepha didn't know about this, Silver always masked his behaviour when Alepha was around, telling her that she was the best mother a wolf could have, inviting his brother to play. But Will knew it was all an act. "Come on, please Will?" Now Silver was starting to beg. "No, I hurt all over," Will whined. At least some of it was true. Silver shot him a death glare when his mother wasn't looking and turned away. "Ok, but can we play when you're better again?" Will sighed, when Silver had his mind set on something he won't give up trying to get it.

"Relax your haunches a little and put some more weight on your left side," Alepha woofed. Will and Silver were learning the hunting crouch and Silver naturally clicked into it, leaving Will in the dust. Will always put most of his weight on his right leg and his haunches were far from relaxed. "Just give up freak; you'll never be as good as me. I don't know why you're even still here, why don't you just go fall into a gorge? Nobody likes you, no one will miss you," Silver quietly taunted him. The pure silver wolf's muscles rippled under this furry pelt. He was stalking a mouse. The mouse was nibbling on a beech nut and had no idea that Silver was even there. As much as he hated him, Will couldn't fight his curiosity and snapped his attention to Silver. What his brother said to him was hurtful and cruel. 'I should make him lose that mouse,' Will decided. Hardly realising what he was doing, Will nosily ran over to Silver and slammed into him. The mouse he was stalking stopped eating and leapt under a sycamore tree. "What is wrong with you?" Silver snarled, unsheathing his claws. "It was an accident," Will feebly began. "Will! Why did you make Silver lose his mouse? You know prey is getting scarcer around here!" Silver and Will whirled around to face Alepha, whose eyes were flaring up in anger. Will's heart began swelling in anger and he started unconsciously clicking his claws on the forest floor. Alepha cuffed him incredibly hard on his ears and Will winced. The smug look on Silver's face told Will what he was thinking: You're going to be in big trouble now. Why don't you just go somewhere else? You don't belong here. Anger nearly knocked Will off his paws. Furious, Will stormed back into the cave.

The moon shone bright in the sky and the stars glittered. Will stirred, and before long he was completely awake. Careful not to wake Alepha and Silver, Will padded outside to think. A shooting star lit up the sky as Will thought. 'Is Silver right? Maybe I don't belong here. I've always had trouble fitting in, including with the other wolves in the forest.' That was that. The troubled young wolf was going to leave tomorrow at sundown.

Will hadn't seen Silver today, or Alepha. Will tried to push the thought of telling them that he was leaving away. Alepha would never let him and Silver would just rant about it and bully him even more. 'Goodbye Alepha,' Will thought sadly. It wasn't sundown yet, but Will was already feeling regretful. He stalked on and on before finally, he caught a familiar whiff of is brother's scent. "What is Silver doing all the way out here?" Will wondered aloud to himself. "Hey Silver," Will called out to him while running as fast as he could. He could see Silver with some other wolves. Silver obviously didn't hear him so Will seized the opportunity to eavesdrop. "My idiot brother does such stupid things everyday; I'm surprised that he hasn't gone mental!" Anger swelled up inside of Will. Without thinking, he leapt onto Silver and scuffled with him. Silver made lousy blows that hardly connected, squirming underneath Will's weight. Will unsheathed his claws and swiped at his flank, showing no mercy as he used his hind legs to scrape Silver's exposed belly. Silver's friends stood there in fright, not daring to interfere. Will relaxed his muscles and grabbing Silver's scruff, slammed him onto the ground. Accidentally tripping, Will tried to grab onto something, and ended up jostling Silver's bruised and battered body over the edge of a cliff. "No!" Will howled, trying to grab Silver's scruff. But it was too late. "I saw that," Will turned around, fearing the worst. There stood his mother, her silver grey pelt had dulled and her eyes seemed lifeless. "Will. Leave. Now. Silver was right. You don't belong here." Will was horrified. Scrambling to his paws, Will stampeded off into the distance.

It had been moons since Will had killed Silver and the silver grey wolf had learned to fend for himself. Catching prey on a daily basis, Will soon fattened up for the upcoming cold season. It was the last day of the falling leaves season and Will was busy searching for shelter. At long last, he found a small thicket hidden among the trees. It was small, but warm. Gathering some grass, moss and twigs, he made a comfortable nest. Settling in, Will soon fell asleep.

"Someone help me!" Will was woken up by a scream. Leaping to his paws, he headed towards the shriek. A snow white wolf with a scrawny rabbit in her jaws was backed against a cliff face, cornered by two male wolves, one black, one red. "This is for stealing our prey!" The red wolf jumped at her, gnashing his teeth. Will exploded from the bushes and tackled down the red wolf. He was skinny so Will killed him easily when he sunk his claws into his stomach. The black wolf was definitely bigger and stronger. The black wolf pinned down Will and dived for his throat. But the white she wolf rocketed forward and pinned the black wolf down. Seizing the opportunity, Will got onto his paws and sunk his razor sharp fangs into the male wolf's throat. The black wolf twitched for a moment, before falling limp, his penetrating coal black eyes lifeless. The snow white she-wolf padded up to him. "Thank you for saving me," she woofed. "It was nothing," Will replied modestly. "But it was something," the she-wolf persisted, "You killed Ashes and Barren, they're the strongest and most savage wolves in this part of the forest. They were trying to kill me because I stole prey from them. Prey is scarce around here and you have to kill to survive." Will was horrified, how could he have not known? "I'm Will," he barked. "I'm Alyssa," the white wolf said quietly.

It had been many sunrises since Will had met Alyssa and he was now living with her. The young she-wolf didn't seem to mind Will's mutant flaws. 'I must tell Alyssa how I feel about her,' Will thought one day. Looking for some prey, he found a squirrel stalked it. Once he pounced, the squirrel didn't have a chance. Sinking his long claws into its neck, Will killed it easily. Picking up his prey, he headed back to the thicket. The pair had extended the room of the thicket quiet easily with some additional twigs and leaves. The occasional moss as well. When Will saw the thicket in the distance, he started unconsciously moving faster. His heart fluttered at the thought of Alyssa. Will suddenly skidded to a halt. Turning his head, he saw a lovely little daisy. He decided to take that too. Prey in his jaws and flower tucked behind his right ear, he ran as fast as he could, his pelt a blur in the lilac dust. "Alyssa?" Will poked his head inside, his heart thumping. "Yes Will?" "Alyssa I brought these for you…" Will pawed over the squirrel he caught to her and gave her the daisy. "Oh Will, I never thought you felt that way about me," Alyssa gasped. Running forward to Will, she landed on him, and licked his muzzle. She came off and shook her pelt, her fur a bit ruffled. "Will, I know we haven't known each other for long…but I wanted this to be a surprise. Will, I'm going to have your pups!"

"Alyssa, relax, just breathe, please Alyssa!" Will was wearing a hole in the thicket floor. Panicking over Alyssa, he got extremely stressed. There was something wrong, there was too much blood. The first pup had come out and Will had licked its fur the wrong way, keeping it warm and giving it a chance to live. The second pup was on its way out and its mum was heaving and huffing in exhaustion. "Here it comes!" That was Will's excited and nervous howl. Pushing the first one aside for now, he licked its fur backwards to keep it warm again. He was still licking when Alyssa let out a painful groan. "There's another one," she panted. The fur on Will's spine bristled with anxiety. Suddenly, Alyssa screamed and the third pup came through. Licking its fur backwards again, he kept it nice and warm. "Will…take care of our pups," Alyssa let out a forced gasp and fell still. Will was shocked, how could Alyssa leave him? She had so much to live for. If her death was horrifying enough, Will checked on the first two pups and they were dead. Tears streamed down the silver wolf's eyes as he started digging a hole to bury his pups and his mate. But when he went to bury the third pup, he realised it was alive. 'It's a miracle!' Will silently thought to himself. "I'll call you…Moss."

SCRAAWWK! An eagle's cry pierced the silent morning. "Oh great," muttered Will. He held Moss in his jaws; she hadn't opened her eyes yet and was good as helpless. Will tasted the air. "Mouse," he murmured. He gently set down Moss in a small crevice. Steadily putting one paw in front of the other, Will stalked the mouse with ease. When he was about to pounce, there was a shriek. "Moss!" Will ran back to the crevice where he had left her. Moss had opened her eyes and was trying to scramble away. The eagle started digging at the crevice with its hooked talons. Moss screamed and scratched at the wall. Will grabbed onto the eagle with his sharp claws and tore it away from Moss. Then, grabbing Moss by the scruff, he ran as fast as he could, back to the thicket and away from the eagle. Suddenly, Will snagged his claws on a stray root and tripped. Moss fell out of his jaws and tumbled into the dirt. The eagle dove for Moss and grabbed her haunches with its cruel talons. Will was on his paws instantly. Flapping his bat wings, he soared into the air and after the eagle; he had to get Moss back. The eagle saw Will hot in pursuit out of the corner its eye. Turning back, and catching Will by surprise, the eagle split open the wolf's stomach with its talons and Will fell out of the air. Moss screamed and squealed, but there was nothing Moss could do now.

"Is he alive?" "Oh, I do hope so." Will slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was bleary and tinged with red but he could make out two figures. Wolves most likely. He then felt something drip into his eye and flinched. His body ached all over; there were probably some spinal injuries and he could feel the burning pain all over his stomach. Will's vision slowly cleared and he saw two blue wolves. There was a wolf with such long fur that the fur on her head was tied into two pigtails by some vines. Two blossoms tucked in her pigtails completed her look. She had a flowery pattern on her blue fur and some vines wrapped around her body. She looked kind, but Will could see that she was well guarded, always expecting the unexpected. The other wolf was also blue, and an eerie mist hovered around her body she had a very long and bushy tail. Her eyes were dark with concern and anxiety and she was holding some moss between her jaws. The moss was still wet and Will could tell that she had let some of the water drip into his eyes. Will licked his jowls and he could taste a familiar tang. It was blood. 'Were my eyes bleeding?' Will shook away the thought. His gaze flitted over to his rescuers. They were both she-wolves. The wolf with the mist hovering around her introduced herself and the flower wolf, "I am Starlight the medicine shaman and this is Orchard the handmaiden." Orchard flashed Will a tender smile. Orchard continued the conversation, "Sun, Starlight and I found you unconscious on the foot of the mountain when we were collecting herbs. Your stomach was split open and you had suffered extreme spinal injuries. Both of your wings are broken and your shoulder was dislocated. But Starlight fixed you up; she is a very gifted medicine shaman." Will groaned, "Moss…where's Moss?" Starlight looked very concerned, "Moss? Who is this wolf?" "No…the eagle took her. I have to find her," Will let out a gasp of pain as his wing hit the ground when he moved. "No. I'm sorry but it's too late," Starlight sighed. "We've been waiting for you to wake up for a quarter moon." Will was shocked, had he actually been out for that long? "Why am I still bleeding?" Will demanded the answers. "You burst a vessel and every time you get stressed or angry you will sometimes cry tears of blood." 'I was dreaming,' Will was furious at himself, 'Why do I have to be so clumsy!?' "Hello, Starlight." Starlight and Orchard spun around. Yet another blue wolf stood before him. She had a purple star on her head and wore a necklace made of crystal. "How is our visitor doing?" "He's doing alright for someone who had just taken such a long fall," came the reply from Starlight. "That is good to hear." The stranger seemed genuinely curious. "This is Starry, our leader," Orchard waved a paw towards the wolf with the purple star on her forehead. Starry dipped her head in greetings. "So stranger, would you like to live with us? Understand that this is not an offer I make lightly." Her voice was stern, yet maternal. "What have you got to lose?" Orchard barked hastily. 'My patience and my temper,' Will privately replied to Orchard. But deep down he knew that the handmaiden was right, what had he got to lose? "Alright I accept," he rasped. Realising he had not introduced himself, Will moaned weakly and barked, "My name is Will." He knew what he would do. He would start a new life here, and it would be better than his last life.

The End


End file.
